The present invention relates generally to analyte sensors. More specifically, the invention relates to analyte sensors using Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT).
In OCT, light from a broad band light source is split by an optical fiber splitter with one fiber directing light to a sample path and the other optical fiber directing light to a reference path mirror. The distal end of the sample path can be interfaced with a scanning device, or the like. The reflected light from the scanning device is recombined with the signal from the reference mirror forming interference fringes (measured by a photovoltaic detector) allowing precise depth-resolved imaging or optical measurements to be taken. OCT has the potential to measure the concentrations of numerous analytes.
While there are numerous procedures to measure analytes non-invasively, there is a need in the art to measure analytes internally. Specific problems arise when optically measuring analytes internally within a vessel, such as backscattering of light due to particulates, cells, and the like. The present invention solves these problems, as well as others.